


Waiting For Something To Happen?

by EphraimBlossoms



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphraimBlossoms/pseuds/EphraimBlossoms
Summary: Sunny sits in his bed, stops, and OMORI begins.Sunny is silent and alone, OMORI is cared for and surrounded by friends and his (beloved?) (cherished?) (dead?) (k i l l e d) perfect sister, Mari.Sunny wonders why he can't hear her piano.Sunny wonders why he is crying.Sunny wants to forget.Sunny wants to forget.OMORI doesn't have to remember. Does he?
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI), Minor Basil/Sunny
Kudos: 101





	Waiting For Something To Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Grief, Faked Suicide, basically everything that comes with Omori. Also, If you are still playing the game or do not want spoilers, do NOT read this. If you're still here, hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Also, this is the first thing I ever wrote, so expect it to be a bit weird. I hope I'll get better at writing over time!

OMORI leads AUBREY, KEL, and HERO to the picnic blanket where MARI and BASIL are sitting, making flower crowns  
(did that already happen?).  
They look over at him and MARI smiles like  
(he pushed her, like he was pitiful, like he was a coward, like- )  
a proud older sibling.  
"Hey OMORI! I was getting scared about how long you were gone, so It's great you showed up. BASIL was worried too!" BASIL  
(Basil looking at him with knowledge in his eyes, pulling him outside, he holds hands with him and they turn and look at somethi-)  
blushes and his hands  
(Sunny's hands shake at his violin's discordant sounds)  
wrap  
(the rope wrapping around MARI's neck, why didn't she wake up-)  
around a faultless loop of  
(white egrets orchids in a bouquet, everyone dressed in black, the makeup covering up the manmade rope burns on her neck, this is too much, he can't remember, he can't rem-)  
dandelions.  
(Stop.)  
"These are for you, OMORI." OMORI walks over and places the crown onto his head before sitting next to BASIL. AUBREY and KEL follow over, arguing over a silly issue, and HERO dutifully trails after them trying in vain to come to a compromise. Once they all settle on the ground, MARI pulls out sandwiches and Orange Joe soda, making sure to remind KEL not to spill it on the floor.  
BASIL pulls his camera to his chest and lightly nods in agreement.  
"I'm not that clumsy!" KEL waves his drink around as he argues. AUBREY raises her eyebrows and fluffs her (pink?) hair.  
"As if... you spill drinks almost as much as BASIL takes photos, photos? The ones of- he can't look at them, he has to cover them, a black marker sits on the counter-, of us."  
"I do not!"  
"You do!"  
"No, I don't!"  
"Yes, you do!"  
MARI looks at HERO, Hero is always studying, her tries to comfort Sunny, he can't know, expectantly. HERO sighs and pulls AUBREY and KEL apart. HERO opens his mouth and-  
"Can I be walked home?" BASIL's voice breaks through the conversation.  
He looks up sheepishly at OMORI, who nods and stands up. KEL gasps.  
"But- But I'm not done with my sandwich!" HERO pulls him up.  
"How about you eat it as we walk? Then we can get back to BASIL's house sooner." AUBREY, OMORI, BASIL, KEL, and HERO stand up.  
OMORI looks over at MARI, who shakes her head.  
"I'll be here waiting." She says, as If she isn't always waiting, at the door in the empty house behind him in the mirror, behind him like a gho-  
  
Stop. Reload. Continue.  
  
OMORI nods in understanding and starts the long trek to BASIL's house. BASIL introduces his flowers ("Look! KEL is a cactus! Is it because he's so prickly?" "HEY!") and they enter into BASIL's modest home. BASIL looks at a photo on the ground.OMORI leads AUBREY, KEL, and HERO to the picnic blanket where MARI and BASIL are sitting, making flower crowns  
(did that already happen?).  
They look over at him and MARI smiles like  
(he pushed her, like he was pitiful, like he was a coward, like- )  
a proud older sibling.  
"Hey OMORI! I was getting scared about how long you were gone, so It's great you showed up. BASIL was worried too!" BASIL  
(Basil looking at him with knowledge in his eyes, pulling him outside, he holds hands with him and they turn and look at somethi-)  
blushes and his hands  
(Sunny's hands shake at his violin's discordant sounds)  
wrap  
(the rope wrapping around MARI's neck, why didn't she wake up-)  
around a faultless loop of  
(white egrets orchids in a bouquet, everyone dressed in black, the makeup covering up the manmade rope burns on her neck, this is too much, he can't remember, he can't rem-) dandelions.  
(Stop.)  
"These are for you, OMORI." OMORI walks over and places the crown onto his head before sitting next to BASIL. AUBREY and KEL follow over, arguing over a silly issue, and HERO dutifully trails after them trying in vain to come to a compromise. Once they all settle on the ground, MARI pulls out sandwiches and Orange Joe soda, making sure to remind KEL not to spill it on the floor.  
BASIL pulls his camera to his chest and lightly nods in agreement.  
"I'm not that clumsy!" KEL waves his drink around as he argues. AUBREY raises her eyebrows and fluffs her (pink?) hair.  
"As if... you spill drinks almost as much as BASIL takes photos, photos? The ones of- he can't look at them, he has to cover them, a black marker sits on the counter-, of us."  
"I do not!"  
"You do!"  
"No, I don't!"  
"Yes, you do!"  
MARI looks at HERO, Hero is always studying, her tries to comfort Sunny, he can't know, expectantly. HERO sighs and pulls AUBREY and KEL apart. HERO opens his mouth and-  
  
"Can I be walked home?" BASIL's voice breaks through the conversation.  
  
He looks up sheepishly at OMORI, who nods and stands up. KEL gasps.  
"But- But I'm not done with my sandwich!" HERO pulls him up.  
"How about you eat it as we walk? Then we can get back to BASIL's house sooner." AUBREY, OMORI, BASIL, KEL, and HERO stand up.  
OMORI looks over at MARI, who shakes her head.  
"I'll be here waiting." She says, as If she isn't always waiting, at the door in the empty house behind him in the mirror, behind him like a gho-  
  
Stop. Reload. Continue.  
  
OMORI nods in understanding and starts the long trek to BASIL's house. BASIL introduces his flowers ("Look! KEL is a cactus! Is it because he's so prickly?" "HEY!") and they enter into a modest house.  
BASIL smiles at them and freezes.  
"Hey, Is that a picture on the floor?" He picks it up and his face turns white.  
"MARI is- MARI is-"  
  
Sunny wakes up. Sunny walks out of his room, alone. He slumps against the wall outside a empty room, wondering that if he tries hard enough he would hear someone playing the piano.  
"Hey Sunny? Will you let me in?"  
Sunny freezes.  
"Sunny? It's so cold outside. Will you let me In?"  
Sunny stands up and walks to the door.  
"Sunny? Are you there?"  
His hand shakes on the door knob. He peels the door open and sees-  
He sees-  
The door slams shut.  
Sunny locks the door and stumbles up the the bathroom.  
He looks in the mirror and it looks back at him from behind, wrapping around him like a snake, suffocating him.  
He knows that he will never escape the monster in Mari's form that haunts him, even as OMORI.  
Sunny cries to himself in his bed, not because he is scared, but because he knows he deserves it.  



End file.
